


Путь меча

by siromanez



Series: Ukrainian tales [8]
Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz, Ukrainian History RPF, Огнём и мечом - Генрик Сенкевич | Ogniem i mieczem - Henryk Sienkiewicz, Огнём и мечом - Генрик Сенкевич | With Fire and Sword - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Historical References, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Side Story, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: В романе "Огнем и мечом" Г. Сенкевича во время осады Збаража погиб пан Лонгин Подбейпята и был утерян его знаменитый двуручный рыцарский меч. В нашей реальности один такой меч, удивительный для времен Хмельниччины, был найден археологами на месте битвы под Берестечком. Что было бы, если бы герои Сенкевича попали под Берестечко в момент сражения, где отступлением командовал Богун, и потом нашли этот меч?





	

— Редзян!

— Я говорю, добрый вашей милости день, пан Заглоба, — машет рукой Редзян, как можно быстрее переставляя ноги. Кто тянул его за язык? Вот кто? Надо было глядеть по сторонам, прежде чем болтать. — И да хранит вас Бог! А я спешу сильно, некогда мне.

Хлюп-хлюп по грязи, ноги вязнут. А сзади несется:

— А ну хватайте этого холопа! Скорей! За подсылов козацких награду обещают!

Редзян тут же спотыкается о чью-то ногу, три руки разом хватают его за ворот, рвется ткань. Плюх, коленями в грязную жижу, прощайте штаны, тут на пять дней ходу вокруг не сыскать нормальной одежды. Придется теперь купаться в реке, а там мертвяки.

— Побойтесь Всевышнего, пан Заглоба! Вы же меня знаете! Я шляхтич!

— Если и знаю, то припомнить не могу. Подержите его, милостивые паны, подержите. Дайте мне подойти и разглядеть его лучше.

— Панове, панове! Отпустите меня! Я шляхтич, служил прежде у пана Скшетуского, а теперь вот послал он меня на службу к его милости князю… У меня же мундир!

— Вот я хочу пощупать тебя за этот мундир. А как ты его с покойника снял, по своему обыкновению, а сам бунтовщик и грабитель? Вот сейчас вложу персты в раны, проверить. Есть у тебя раны за отчизну? Куда вкладывать персты?

Редзян со стоном закрывает глаза. Коли пан Заглоба разговорился, пропало дело, сейчас он им наплетет, до Рождества не разберутся.

— Дайте мне его, милостивые паны, — от Заглобы разит доброй выпивкой. — Да! Теперь вижу, открыл мне Господь глаза, этот прохвост таки шляхтич, чтоб мне пусто было! Вот только кому он служит? Но будьте спокойны, судари мои, я его доставлю сейчас, там разберутся.

— Куда это вы меня тащите? — говорит Редзян умоляюще. — Пан Заглоба, ну хватит. Что, я от вас побегу разве?

— Уже побежал. Как заяц. Не зря побежал, видно. Стало быть, род свой позоришь, мертвецов обираешь, павших за отчизну?

— Я козацких мертвецов обираю, что вам за печаль? Разве нельзя отнять награбленное у вора и разбойника? На то воля Божья!

— Вот не поверю, что пан Скшетуский не дал тебе припасов и денег, когда воевать отправлял. И каких это козаков ты грабишь, если торговался с немцами за меч? Ой, Редзян, ты договоришься…

— Где уж мне за вами угнаться, пан Заглоба, вы и черта языком за пояс заткнете.

— Редзян, ты не ножичек, я не оселок, но если ты и правда стал туповат, так я сейчас это исправлю. Про какой большой меч ты с немцами болтал? Где ты его видел? Даже если ангелы в раю о том споют, нет у меня веры, что козак рыцарским мечом дрался.

— Пан Заглоба, дайте же сказать! Как у вас язык не перегрелся еще. На Икве, у переправы, в воде лежит. Длинный — страх, совсем как был у пана Лонгина, — Редзян перекрестился, — пан Лонгин Подбейпята теперь в раю, у него теперь меч огненный… Ему такой ни к чему, а мертвым козакам тем более, а вот немцы — те языками цокают.

— Твоя правда, — вздохнул пан Заглоба и тоже перекрестился. — Святая была душа. А герб? Есть ли на мече герб? А рукоять ты узнал? Навершие, крестовину?

— Ваша милость, он в воде лежит, там выше пояса, мне его самому никак не потащить, его, может, мертвец держит.

— Идем, покажешь нам где.

Редзян мог бы и догадаться, что пан Заглоба сам в воду к мертвецам не полезет, найдет героев для такого дела. Еще редзяновы штаны просохнуть на коленях не успели, а уже Заглоба вел к реке Володыевского и еще пять человек с досками, баграми и палками.

Начинало темнеть, и вид заболоченных берегов, усеянных мертвыми телами, наводил на Редзяна жуть, а уж про утопленников и говорить нечего.

— Как же так вышло, милостивые паны, что вы под Збаражем оставили меч товарища своего врагу? — рассуждал кто-то из офицеров Володыевского. — Такой подвиг, геройская смерть.

Неизвестно, что бы сказал пан почти полковник, только тут же встрял пан Заглоба.

— Забрали его проклятые татары. Не одного бусурмана послала моя рука за то в пекло, с той поры я, как увижу где татарина…

— Редзян, — подал голос Володыевский, — как у тебя духу хватило сюда полезть? Ты же ведешь нас, где было самое пекло.

— Ваша правда, — хрипло ответил Редзян, — тут они и шли. Сперва по гатям, а потом живые по мертвым, и мертвые, пан Михал, мертвые вставали из воды и стреляли по нам.

Все разом смолкли и стали оглядываться с опаской. Всю живность в здешних местах перебили и распугали за десять дней боев. Теперь они шли почти в полной тишине, так что слышали сопение и дыхание друг друга, и хлюпала вода под ногами, кое-где уже можно было провалиться в топкую грязь по колено.

Пан Заглоба не выдержал и завел снова:

— Татарва славный меч пана Лонгина унесла, и тут гадать не надо, как меч попал к бунтовщикам. Знаем мы того, кто выкупил бы этот меч, а хоть бы и нам на зло, для потехи. А говорил я пану Скшетускому, что надобно Богуна повесить, а вот как повесят, тогда уже все обиды ему простить. А теперь одна морока с этим добросердечием и пустым благородством, теперь это добросердечие полки через болота водит. И нечистый ему помогает! Добрая веревка решила бы все дело.

— Ваша правда, пан Заглоба, — с тоской протянул Редзян, — тут он их и вывел. Бешеный был, под конем река едва не кипела.

Володыевский вдруг дернул Редзяна за рукав и заглянул ему в глаза вопросительно. Редзян покачал головой.

— Оставьте, пан Заглоба, — сказал Володыевский громко, — вам нужно было, вы бы и вешали, а пану Скшетускому то было против чести и совести.

— Перед княжной в благородство играли, что твои рыцареныши из песни! Нашел с кем состязаться в чести и благородстве!

— Тут, — сказал Редзян и ткнул в воду. — Тут он лежит, вон два мертвяка за корягу зацепились, а потом их возом потонувшим придавило, вот справа от них.

— Сперва я погляжу, — остановил всех Володыевский, — я меч тот узнаю даже на ощупь. Если что, так протянете мне доску или копье.

И он принялся раздеваться до рубашки, а потом перекрестился и полез в мертвую воду, ощупывая осторожно дно перед собой ногою. У затопленного воза вода была ему выше груди.

— С Богом, пан Михал, — сказал Заглоба.

Тот нырнул — и сразу выпрыгнул из воды, будто бьющаяся на крючке рыба, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

— Что?! Что там?

Володыевский покачал головой и сделал своим людям знак оставаться на месте. Потом снова нырнул и остался под водой надолго.

Заглоба ругался про себя, а Редзян стоял рядом и дрожал. Он рассчитывал просто показать немцам место издали, и хотел сделать это днем, а сейчас уже подступали сумерки.

Наконец голова Володыевского показалась над водой снова.

— Да что же там? Пан Михал, не томи!

— Не достать, — на дворе было лето, но зубы у него стучали. — То меч пана Лонгина, правда, или родной брат его меча. Я ощупал рукоять и сжал ее, а такое оружие не забудешь. Но он уходит в ил, едва потянешь. Он длинный, а на нем лежат два козака и вокруг трое наших порубленных, и все придавило возом. Видно, эти двое затопили воз, воткнули в дно, и тут рядом с ним устроили себе позицию для боя. Не достать его. Давайте утром вернемся, за ночь пан Заглоба что-то придумает.

— Позор! Позор на мою голову. На все наши головы, чтобы таким прославленным мечом польскую кровь проливали! — завел Заглоба. — А ты? Ты, Редзян, как придумал отдать его немцам? Немцам! Да разве ж ты не помнишь, что предок пана Лонгина троих немецких рыцарей тем мечом уложил? А пан Лонгин — три бусурманские головы снес одним ударом. Вернемся, милостивые паны, вернемся в лагерь, надо мне крепко выпить, от того печаль меня покинет, а мысли побегут быстрее.

Редзян заткнул уши руками и помотал головой. Он дожидался, пока Володыевский выйдет на берег, как дожидаются смерти, стоя под виселицей.

Но тот только крепко зажмурился, отряхивая воду с волос, словно пес, и, не открывая глаз, тихо сказал:

— Те трое, что там лежат, зарублены косой, Редзян. Я видел ее в руках мертвого козака. Не ведаю, как ты узнал про меч, и знать не хочу. Меча нам не достать, он останется там. С ними. Навсегда. Куда бы они все ни отправились после смерти.


End file.
